Don't Hold Back
by MakoRain
Summary: What happens when a renowned womanizer and a reformed criminal cross paths? Something that neither one can look back from. NightwingxHarley one shot lemon. Set after events from Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) animated movie.


A/N: Greetings, fellow readers and writers alike. I know it's been a long time coming but here it is, my one and only (thus far) DC universe fanfic! I adore Harley Quinn, she is my role model. I'm referring to the 90s original and not today's reimaginings (props to Margot Robbie bringing her to the big screen) I've also had a soft spot in my heart for Nightwing due to some wonderful RP talent on Twitter of all places. Anywho, here is my NightwingxHarley one shot lemon, please R&R and let me know how I did.

This takes place after the events that went down in Batman and Harley Quinn Animated Movie 2017 so spoiler alert or maybe look it up if it doesn't make sense in the story.

P.S. I do not own the rights to these characters, that honor belongs to DC. Happy Batman Day 9/23/17!

" **Don't Hold Back"**

 _By MakoRain_

He shouldn't be up here, skulking in the shadows, jumping from rooftop to rooftop just to catch a glimpse of those blond pigtails. The tight red and black outfits, placed precisely to either let the imagination work or peak past was enough to pull him in, enough to keep him guessing.

What was Harley Quinn up to? What was in that pretty little head of hers? And not just looks, she had the brains to back up that Ph. D she had, even if it was more or less a fancy piece of paper. Being a convict of Arkham Asyltum, even a reformed convict, wasn't enough to let every hospital or clinic across the country overlook where the jester had been for the last few years.

Ever since that night, he couldn't stop following her and he had a feeling she knew but if she did, she wasn't letting him know anytime soon. Sure, Bruce had given him crap about what had happened with Harley but it wasn't like Batman hadn't made out with Catwoman a million times. And yes, Nightwing was known for not being too picky when it came to his female companions but this...this was different. He knew it, and now it was time she knew it, too.

"Ya gonna come down or what, Nightwing? A girl could catch her death in this cold, waitin' for ya." She exaggerated shivering on her front step, rubbing her arms for warmth. "I ain't got all night. So whatevah ya keep followin' me for, spill it."

Nightwing could tell she really was freezing from the goose flesh that covered her bare arms. He momentarily wished he had a cape to hand her but then settled with sidling up closer to her. "I just wanted to, you know, say thanks. For helping us out last time." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as she gave him a rather incredulous look.

Before she could make some snarky remark, he cut her off. "I know Batman would never say it so I just wanted to make sure that you knew that your help was appreciated." He gently placed a tentative arm around her small shoulders. "We couldn't have stopped Ivy without you."

He sealed the deal with a tender kiss to her cheek and he could feel her stiffen at the contact. Inside, he was cheering at his triumph until she doubled over laughing, holding her belly from the hilarity of it all. He took a giant step back and crossed his arms over his chest, pretending not to be wounded.

When she was finally able gain control over herself once again, she wiped the tears from her eyes and faced him. "Are ya tryin' ta put the moves on me, baby?" When he opened his arms in an attempt to say something and just shrugged, she put a hand on her hip. That made his pride sting a bit. "Hey, is it so hard to believe? After last time?"

Harley's eyes sparkled in that sinister delicious way that he recalled so well. She got right up in his face, pushing his back against the door with more force than necessary. "Ya mean when I duct taped ya ta my headboard?" All he did was nod and her smile broadened. "That was when I had an itch that only you could scratch. Easy-peasy."

She took a step back and his face fell. "If yer looking for a repeat performance, I'm more of a one-and-done chick." Before she could walk past him, he grabbed her arm. To stop her, not to hurt her.

"You were in control last time. But what if I had the upper hand?" He gently released her, not wanting to initiate a fight when he wanted something so much better.

Harley arched a brow and he could see the wheels turning in the lady's head. Finally, he had her interest peaked again. "I don't do well with being out of control." She smiled at the double meaning of her words. "Ya know what I mean." But still, if her words were saying no, her body was saying yes if her hands on his chest had any implication.

Nightwing placed his hands over hers on his chest and she gasped as if awakening from a dream. "How...how'd that happen?" She pulled her hands back as if she'd been burned but he still held onto them, not too rough but not gently, either.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" He exhaled in an almost pained sigh. Her smile slipped, unnerved that his hands still held her to him.

"I-I don't know what ya mean." She could feel something inside her start to quiver and she wanted to stop it at all cost but she couldn't when he wouldn't let her go.

This didn't feel like a game anymore. He looked too serious, too truthful. Too real.

"You keep me on my toes, I never know what you're going to do next." His smile was soft and he relaxed his hold on her, letting her pull away.

"Stahp." She tried to brush it off but he wouldn't budge. At least he'd let go of her hands. Until he brushed the back of his knuckles along her cheek in such an achingly sweet gesture, she swore her knees went weak.

"I love it when you go crazy." She chuckled and was grateful for that small bit of humor. "Bet ya say that ta all tha girls."

That made him laugh, too, before focusing his darkly haunted gaze back onto her.

"All my inhibitions disappear when I'm with you."

"Sometimes it's good to lose it every now and then, ya know?" She breathed and he took another step closer, invading her personal space yet again.

"I feel so free when you're with me."

He was too close, talking too much with his fancy words when all she wanted to do was push him away or tear his clothes off. She didn't know which until he closed the minuscule space between them with a kiss that made her groan low in her throat. It sparked whatever had been there between them the last time, but now it was more. It was burning hotter and brighter than ever because of those stupid words that gave her hope when she had learned long ago that hope meant nothing.

"Harley," he whispered against her lips and she was finally able to pull away, walking past him to her front door. "Shut up and come in."

Nightwing didn't have to be told twice and she was thankful for that, not wanting to talk again for quite a long time. As soon as he closed the door, he turned and had her pinned to the hard wood. She felt her insides melt as he used his strong body to hold her there against him. It was a tangle of teeth and tongues and hands as they tore at each others' clothes. Maybe he was right, it was better having his hands free to help her undress and dance his fingers along parts of her pale skin she didn't even know could tingle like that.

Somehow they'd made it to the bed in a tumble of limbs and laughter. Her laugh got caught in her throat as he kissed his way down the pale column of her neck, between her breasts and moved even lower.

"Oh god, where'd ya learn ta do that?" She squealed as his tongue found its way to a very sensitive part of her body that almost no other lover had been able to find. Too much of it and she was going to...

He popped up between her legs and gave her one last long lick. "Not yet." His smirk was enough to make her toes curl as he stalked over her, eyeing her up like she was a gazelle and he was a strong, powerful lion.

"Beautiful," she whispered and saw the pleasant surprise lighten his face. And then he was on her yet again, his lips devouring hers while the rest of their bodies melded together. She felt him find her warm, wet and willing beneath him and he practically growled in pleasure, setting the pace for what was going to be one of her best releases yet. It almost felt like a race, with her rolling on top to take over and speed up before slowing down, heading towards that final stretch. He took advantage of her long lost gaze to put her on her back once again, all sweat and passion and love above her.

Love? Where had that thought come from? Before panic could set in, he bit her neck and she couldn't see straight as she let go, crying out his real name. He soon followed, thrusting until he was a panting mess on top of her.

In the stunned silence, they caught their collective breath, heart beats falling into rhythm with one another. Of course, he had to be the one to break it.

"How did you know I was Dick?"

She snorted at the perplexity in his gaze. "I don't kiss and tell."

He rolled his eyes and she giggled again as leaned up to kiss him. "That's not it and you know it."

"Maybe Bats should worry more about who he kisses and tells, hmm?" She patted his cheek as her meaning dawned on him. "Don't worry, Dickie, yer secret's safe with me."

He groaned, rolling onto his back. "That's going to stick, isn't it?"

"Ya bet yer sweet ass, it is." She grabbed his ass playfully, rolling to rest on his chest.

"Just between us, Harley."

"Just us." She sealed the deal with a kiss and fell asleep better than she'd felt in a long time. Happy and safe was a nice change. He held her close and couldn't agree more.


End file.
